


What good would crying do?

by WeirdV



Series: Let's write some prompts, cause it's fun. [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, and after, before Teen wolf s1, before the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a kid in the hospital when they visit their uncle. Running around the halls and shouting for his friend, Scott.<br/>Next time Derek sees him, he looks sad.</p><p>note: changed the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	What good would crying do?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about Derek and the fire. And this is the result. Hope you like it.

Have you ever had that feeling of impending doom? That feeling creeping up on you, that you can’t quite explain?

Because that’s what Derek’s feeling right now. As if something is terribly, terribly wrong.

“Derek, get your stuff” Laura sighs, leaning against the car, “Dad asked us to be home early, remember? We have to prepare for the weekend.”

“Right” he sighs, “A fun family weekend camping in the woods.”

“Shut up” she gives him a slight shove, “You love those weekends.”

“Yeah” he smiles, “I sort of do! Just hope Uncle Peter won’t be creepy like last year.”

“Dad talked to him” Laura says, “I’m sure he’ll be fine. Now get in the car, loser.”

 

“Something is wrong” Derek says as they drive up to the house, “What – is that smoke?”

Laura hits the breaks, the car skidding to a stop as they both sit frozen in the car, “Yeah” she says slowly, “I can’t – I can’t feel mom.”

She shudders involuntarily, looking at Derek whose eyes widen, “Laura – your eyes are red. Why are –“ he doesn’t finish the sentence, both of them getting out of the car and running towards the house.

There are cars. A lot of them. Not just the cars of their relatives, but police cars, and ambulances, and other cars. There are so many people and they both run and then stop.

“No” Derek says softly, he can see the sheriff walking up to him, “No – this can’t - . Where – how.”

“Derek, Laura” the man’s eyes are wide, “We thought you two were in the house when -.”

“Derek was running late” Laura says, “Where – are they at the hospital?”

“I’m so very sorry” he says, and they can both hear it’s not a lie, “The only one to make it out alive is Peter Hale. He’s been brought to the hospital, but he’s been severely injured.”

“But – that’s not possible” Laura shakes her head, her hand clutching to Derek’s shoulder, “Der, how can.”

“I don’t know” he shakes his head, “This isn’t happening. They can’t be dead.”

“There were kids in there” Laura says slowly, “Mom, dad – Cora.”

She swallows, “How can they be gone?” she shakes her head, “I – they can’t be. Where are they.”

“I’ll get someone to give you a ride to the hospital to visit your uncle” the sheriff says, “We have someone investigating the fire. I wish there was something I could do to make this better.”

_

They sit in the hospital, surrounded by people coughing and muttering and complaining about feeling like shit. There’s a kid running in the hallway, calling for his friend Scott, and a blonde woman right behind him shaking her head.

“Stiles! Shush, this is a hospital” she admonishes him, he skids to a stop right in front of the two siblings.

“But mo – om” he complains, “Scott has to know I’m here! I promised him I’d call for him.”

The woman rolls her eyes and gives him a fond smile, “Just go into his room, I have to talk to the doctor for a moment” she says, the kid grins widely, running off again.

“Misses Stilinski” the doctor at the desk smiles sadly at her, “We got your results back. I’m very, very sorry.”

She sighs deeply, glancing in the direction of her son, “How long?” she asks, he looks at the file for a moment before answering.

“Between eight and twelve months” he says, she smiles again.

“Well then” she says, “Better make the most of it, then. I’ll, uhm, call for an appointment.”

“Okay” he nods, “Don’t wait too long.”

The kid runs back into the hallway as the doctor turns to Laura and Derek, “Mom! Come on” he says impatiently, “Scott’s waiting. Melissa says he’s really sick this time, he’ll get better, right?”

“Sure, kiddo” she smiles, “It’s just his asthma playing up. You know that.”

“Okay, mom” he smiles, running up to her and tightly hugging her legs, “Love you mom.”

“Love you too” she replies, “Now, let’s go! Scott’s waiting for us.”

_

“It’s not looking too good”  the doctor says sadly, “I’d suggest you put him up for long care. He doesn’t have any brain damage, so I suspect it’s psychological.”

“Thank you” Laura says, “We’ll look into it.”

Derek is sitting at the side, on one of those plastic chairs. Laura is good at this, a natural Alpha. Derek doesn’t know what to do right now. He feels empty, lost, confused, broken, angry, furious. He feels everything at once, and he doesn’t know how to deal with it.

_

He visits Peter at least once a day, Laura doesn’t. She’s dealing with everything else, the paperwork, the estate, the – everything.

He sees the kid again this time, although this time he’s not smiling at all. He looks sad and confused.

“I thought mom was better” he tells another kid, “But then dad said she had to go to the hospital again and – she doesn’t remember me, Scott.”

“That’s stupid” he says, “Why wouldn’t she remember you?”

“Front lobe dementia, or something” he mutters, “Dad is working a lot.”

“Mom said you can stay over with us” his friend replies, “Dad left, so it’s okay.”

“Forever left?” Stiles asks, the other kid nods, “Good. He was mean.”

Scott nods, “Yes” he says, “Want to go see your mom before we go?”

Stiles bites his lip for a second before shaking his head, “No” he says, “I don’t want her looking at me like I’m a stranger…”

“Okay” his friends nods, “Want to go get something to eat? Mom gave me some money.”

“Yeah.”

_

“Hi there, uncle Peter” he mutters as he sits down by the bed, “Everyone is still dead. We found the mountainash around the house after they released the scene. It was ruled an accident, though. But we both know it wasn’t.”

Conversations with uncle Peter were one sided now.

“I miss them” he says, “They drove me crazy, but I miss them a lot. Laura does too, but she’s stronger. Always has been. I don’t know what I’d do without her.”

_

“Hi” the kid sits down next to him, looking at him for a moment, “Who are you visiting?”

“My uncle” he says, the kid nods, “How about you?”

“Nobody” he says, and to his surprise, it’s not a lie, “I’m waiting for my dad.”

“He still at work?” he asks, the kid nods.

“I was visiting my mom, and then the machines started beeping and her heart stopped” he pauses, “It’s not gonna start again.”

“I’m sorry” Derek says quietly, because he doesn’t know what else to say.

“Where’s your mom?” he asks, Derek shakes his head slowly.

“There was a fire” he says, voice still low. The kid nods slowly, and then he looks up as the sheriff approaches.

“Stiles” he says, “Son, what happened?”

“Mom’s gone” he says, and suddenly he’s sobbing loudly, held tightly in his father’s arms and carried off.

_

“We’re leaving” Laura says, “A change of scenery! We need that.”

“Yeah, that sounds good” Derek replies, “Where to?”

“New York” she says, “As far away as possible. Away from this place. I contacted some people, we’re good to go.”

“Okay” he nods, “When are we leaving?”

“Next week!”

_

He visits the family grave one more time before they leave, and he sees the funeral from a distance. The little kid – Stiles – holding onto his father’s hand tightly. He’s very quiet as he watches his mother being lowered into the ground, tears silently streaming down his cheeks as he whispers a final goodbye. His friend comes up to his other side, a hand on his shoulder, and mutters something, to which the kid nods.

There are a lot of people there, Derek recognizes most of them from after the fire. People who kept him at a distance as his family burnt to the ground. Sometimes it’s almost like he could hear them scream.

_

New York is like a fresh breath of air. Nobody looks at him with pity, he goes to college – after finishing high school through summer work – and he feels – okay. The weight in his chest slightly diminishing, day by day, week by week.

“Derek” Gemma smiles at him when he walks into the bakery, “I’ll call Laura, she’s in the back.”

She disappears and returns with his sister in tow, “Derek. I thought you had class today” she frowns.

“Teacher was sick” he shrugs, “What’s up here?”

“Our latest cupcakes are insanely popular” she grins, “Pumpkin chocolate.”

“Sounds good” he says, taking one as Laura hands it to him, “What time are you off today?”

“Six” she says, “I was thinking Chinese?”

“Okay” he nods, “I’m gonna catch up on some reading, see you at home!”

“Okay!”

_

“So” Laura sighs, dropping the bag beside her, “I won’t be long. And I’d take you with me, but you have your exams and - .”

“It’s fine, Laura” he rolls his eyes, “You’re just overreacting, probably!”

“I know” she smiles, “But if there’s a wolf in Beacon Hills, I need to know.”

“Yeah” he smiles, “Just – call me, okay?”

“I will” she says, leaning over and kissing his cheek, “Study hard, okay? Make me proud!”

“I’ll try” he replies, “Uhm – how about that guy in your room.”

“Right” she smiles weakly, “Give him some breakfast and kick him out?”

“Ew, Laura” he complains, “It’s your one night stand. You get rid of him.”

“Nah, see it as practice” she grins, “I know you won’t be abstinent forever.”

“Thanks, for this wonderful learning experience” he says sarcastically, she’s already halfway through the door, shouting a ‘ _you’re welcome’_ over her shoulder as she leaves.

He gets a text five minutes later.

“I love you, Der! Be safe!”

_

“Have you heard from Laura lately?” Gemma asks three weeks later, Derek shakes his head, “She was supposed to be back last week.”

“I know” he says, “That’s why I’m here. I’m going back home, to find out what happened to her. Could you watch the place? Just for a week or two!”

“Sure” she frowns, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah” he shakes his head, “It’s just – there were some rumors about a relative back home and, I’m just worried.”

“Okay” she nods, “Just – call me when you find her.”

“Okay” he nods back at her, “Bye, Gemma!”

_

He can smell the blood when he gets closer to the house. And he can smell her. It’s like he cannot breathe anymore, as he slowly walks towards the source of it and finds her. Her body cut in two, her eyes empty and cold. His sister dead. And he cannot breathe.

So he buries her, according to family tradition. Surrounded by wolfsbane, so she can run as a wolf in the afterlife.

“Bye, Laura” he mutters, as he drops the dirt on her body, “Say hi to mom for me.”

He thought he’d cry by now, but he feels strangely empty. What good would crying do, right?

_

 

There’s another wolf, and a human, in the woods. He’s walking the perimeter again, trying to find something out of the ordinary. He found an inhaler last night, the little thing still in his pocket.

“Those things are like eighty bucks, Stiles” the kid mutters as Derek walks up to them. There’s a wolf there, bitten, brand new. Laura never would’ve bitten him. So whoever bit him, killed his sister to become an alpha.

“This is private property” he says tersely, looking at the two kids.

For some reason, they look vaguely familiar.


End file.
